Functions
by Sango Tsubasa
Summary: Antinomy gives Placido a tune up. With Placido in a daze, Antinomy fullfils his own needs that Placido would never agree to awake. NSFW


_"Placido, lay still."_

_Placido gritted his teeth._

_"I hate when you do this," he snarled to Antinomy._

_"Well it has to get done. And if you don't lay still I'll have to bind you down. I could seriously injure you if you make me slip."_

_Placido let out a low, almost mechanical growl as he laid back down._

_Antinomy busied himself hooking Placido up to various machines. Every time, Placido would give a little hiss or gasp of surprise. _

_"Stop moving," Antinomy scolded him._

_"It tickles," Placido complained._

_"Well, it's about to hurt."_

_Antinomy leaned over him with a thick wire._

_"Don't even think about it!" Placido snarled, both his hands shooting over to the metal covering where his right eye should be._

_"Placido, I have to."_

_"No!"_

_"Don't make me restrain you."_

_Placido looked ready to put his sword through the other android. _

_"You can squeaze my arm if it makes you feel better," Ant teased him as he pried Placido's hands from his metal eye covering. _

_"Fine, I will! And I'll break your arm in the process!" Placido hissed, grabbing onto the other android's arm._

_"I doubt that. Brace yourself."_

_Placido squeezed his other eye shut, gripping Antinomy hard as he opened the casing. That was just uncomfortable. But Placido knew what was coming._

_A sickening, shocking, brutal pain shot through his head, pulsing through his entire body. Placido screamed, gribbing Antinomy so hard that Ant winced. Tears of pain streamed from Placido's real eye._

_"It's alright, it's over now," Antinomy assured him, patting his arm. Placido was gasping, almost sobbing._

_"I... hate that..." Placido replied weakly._

_"I know. But at least that was the worst part."_

_Antinomy moved to the computers and began typing. The pain began to numb into a soothing vibration, relaxing Placido and causing him go into a daze. It was the human equivalent of anesthesia. _

_When Antinomy was done with the codes, he looked over to see Placido zoned out._

_"Feeling fuzzy? Good," Antinomy said softly, "Because here comes the physical part."_

_Placido gave a soft moan._

_"You're favorite part."_

_"No..." Placido groaned drowsily._

_"Yep. And I don't need to restrain you because you're too groggy to move."_

_"Nnnng..."_

_Antinomy picked up his box of tools and put them on a table. He began connecting some to wires and then examined Placido's body._

_He pressed the green jewel on Placido's chest, and his body split open. Placido gave out a louder moan. Antinomy smirked. He did enjoy that sound. _

_He began to work on Placido's insides, improving and changing parts, fixing tiny cracks, checking the functionality of every single part. Now and then Placido would give out a tiny gasp or moan. Antinomy couldn't help but smirk, because he knew what would happen at the end of this session. _

_Finally, Placido was upgraded and repaired, Antinomy sealed his body back up, earning a grunt from Placido._

_"Feeling good, Placido?" Antinomy whispered to him, leaning his face close to the hooked up android._

_"Nnnnggg..." Placido moaned._

_"Here comes /my/ favorite part," Antinomy said seductively, "Gotta clean out that excess fluid."_

_"Errrnnggg," Placido complained. He was still buzzed out, just barely aware of things. Which was good, because if Antinomy ever tried this while Placido was fully functional he's be sliced in two faster than he could reach for Placido's lower region. _

_It could just be a simple functional, removing the excess fluid from a robotic body. But Antinomy turned it into something he could enjoy. Placido wouldn't remember it anyway, and what Placido didn't know wouldn't slice Antinomy in half._

_Antinomy began by gently rubbing the crotch of Placido's outfit. In the state Placido was in, he would automatically react to the touch. Placido began letting out a low hum._

_"Yes, that's it. Let yourself be aroused~"_

_Antinomy applied more pressure as he felt the bulge grow. Placido's hands twitched._

_Antinomy pulled down the fabric of Placido's outfit, freeing his growing erection. _

_Antinomy had been doing this for a while, but each time he still silently thanked Zone._

_"How're you feeling, Placido?" Antinomy teased,getting a soft moan as a response._

_"Don't come too fast or you won't clear your passages properly," Antinomy whispered, unbuttoning his own outfit. Placido went back to his low humming. _

_"I'm just helping you out here." Antinomy bobbed his head down and began lapping at the swelling member. Placido's humming changed frequency. _

_"I guess you like that, huh?" Antinomy teased, "The more aroused you are, the cleaner your fluids will be when this is over~" _

_He began licking at the organ while stroking his own. He couldn't help but become aroused too. After all, he did have a huge crush on the white haired android. But Placido didn't have the human emotions Antinomy did, so there was no use pursuing it. This was compensation though. This was Antinomy's dirty little secret._

_"Mmmm it's too bad your egotistical pride would never let you enjoy this awake," Antinomy said, knowing Placido couldn't hear him. He leaned up to kiss his cheek, then his jaw, and down his neck. Feeling Placido against his lips was a wonder feeling. Something that would never happen in reality. This was his only chance to satisfy his own needs. _

_Antinomy climbed over Placido's body, minding the wires. He touched Placido's lips. Never once had he dared to put his lips directly onto Placido's, for fear Placido would notice a different taste when he woke up. But he really wanted it. _

_He put his fingers to his own lips, pretending he had just been kissed by the red eyed android. _

_"Oooh~ Placido~" Antinomy moaned, licking his lips. Placido gave a low moan back. _

_"You look so delicious~" Antinomy sighed, "I wish you'd see me that way."_

_Antinomy laided on top of Placido's robotic body, coursing with heat. It felt good._

_His hands made their way back to Placido's erection, as well as his own. He began stroking Placido, his own dick rubbing against him. He moved his body slightly back and forth, keeping a rhythm. _

_"Aah... Aah...!" Antinomy couldn't help but moan. He moved his head so he could see Placido's face. Placido looked dazed. His face was flushed, which was a good sign. Antinomy sped up his strokes, his body rubbing against Placido's._

_"Oooh, Placido...~ AAH!"_

_Warmness spread over Antinomy's thighs. Placido had come. Antinomy shuddered. He let go of Placido's now limp cock and swished the fluids in his hand. It was so warm in his hand. He rubbed the fluids over his throbbing member. He was close. His circuits were sparking. _

_"Placido... nnggghhh, Placido~" Antinomy moaned. He rested his head against Placido's shoulder. With a final thrust again Placido's body and a loud gasp, he gave into the waves of electricity waiting to escape and came into his hands. The fluids gushed through his fingers and onto Placido's crotch. _

_"Ooooh, Placido...~" Antinomy moaned, trying to let the orgasm last as long as possible. And then he was just resting there, against the humming mechanical body._

_Antinomy didn't want to move. He didn't want to get up and clean themselves off and then bring Placido back to consciousness. Like this, he could pretend Placido loved him. Awake, he knew Placido didn't. Couldn't. Placido couldn't love._

_"I wish you'd love me," Antinomy sighed, wrapping his arms around the heavy body. "I don't understand why Zone let me feel and not you... I wish you could understand..."_

_"An..tinomy..." Placido moaned softly. Antinomy sat up._

_"Did you.. just moan my name unconsciously?"_

_He looked at Placido, but Placido was quiet. Antinomy smiled._

_"I guess I'll take what I can get then, huh?"_

_He got up and cleaned everything up. Then he began unplugging Placido. Last to come unplugged was the eye plug that dazed Placido. He let out a groan as he was unplugged. Antinomy shut his eye covering._

_"Wakey wakey~"_

_Placido groaned as he began to come back to his self. He stretched and smiled._

_"I don't know what you do, Ant, but I always feel so great after these tune ups," Placido praised him, "And that's why I haven't killed you yet."_

_"Oh please," Antinomy rolled his eyes._

_Placido sat up._

_"This is gonna sound weird, but... I'm in a really good mood for some reason. Wanna grab some cake or something? I know it's a human thing, but I've found it rather enjoyable."_

_Antinomy almost couldn't believe it._

_"S-Sure," he replied._

_Placido narrowed his eyes._

_"Don't act so surprised or I'll lose this good feeling."_

_"Alright, alright."_

_But when Placido's back was turned, Antinomy couldn't help but smile._

_"Thank you Zone," he whispered under his breath._


End file.
